Talk:Urgot/@comment-4091261-20160805070312/@comment-4091261-20160822135143
I'm not bashing and runes. It's just necessary to get rid of them to allow all this CDR investment. runes are not bad you know. Where runes fail is when the champion buys one of Doran's items, but doesn't even do that traditionally. I mean, you can't say that plopping in an extra 12.2% of right at the very start is not good for surviving against burst. The shield is also a good reason to use resistance runes, but some people do not even get it at level 3 since the rank 1 base damage on is just horrendous. Also, in the end, this build has the ability to far surpass the tankiness of traditional build after the two items are built. Right after the two items, can build the and he doesn't have. That said, I don't see an issue in this regard. If anything, is able to build more , which in turn allows him to use his more confidently. Outranging the opponents is a very big reason why is powerful in the top lane. However, he has incredulously weak DPS compared to enemies who charge in melee range or are marksman. This is where is useful. For enemies who go mandingo on , which is quite often, allows him to boost his dps against these champions to discourage them from going in. Also, makes it easier to farm so its not like it is only used for murdering champions. It's just that for a lane bully, who prioritizes getting levels ahead, gaining extra damage when rising in levels a very powerful asset. If you don't agree with passing up on , that's fine. This build is meant to be diverse after all. I know just how reliable is, but I also know that since already has armor shredding, there are times when it is overkill to get . Even if gets too much, is always available to fix the issue from this build's flexibility. It's illogical to normally take bot lane. "ADC slayer" yada yada. is dealing with two enemies and he has subpar DPS compared to any other marksman in the game. asset is the utility of being able to pump out consistent pokes at a range with his combo. However, when up against enemies with ranged DPS, the poke is pointless when they can simply autoattack him down for even more damage than he is pumping out on them. On top of the fact that the enemy ADC can easily lifesteal off of the damage output. Only saving grace is when mid game rolls around as the can put the ADC in a bad spot. Oh and it goes without saying that it is essentially impossible to use in the bot lane effectively. The small boost in DPS is not even enough to match the growth of a marksman's DPS growth with and . I sure am glad that people actually build the items I stated. However, I still stand by my build simply because being able to reach full power early game rather than mid game makes more sense for lane bullying. I mean, if people really wanted mid to late game lane bullying, why not just pick a marksman like and ?